


Jealous?

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bickering, Human Names Used, Lunch date, M/M, they dont fight they just disagree on certain events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are having dinner at some restaurant and some waitress flirts with Mathias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

“Are you jealous?” Mathias asked and tried to hold back a wide grin –with bad success. Lukas shot him an icy look.  
“No”  
“Oh my God! You are!” Mathias emphasized this revelation by pointing his fork at Lukas, who was now rather aggressively swirling the spaghetti around his own fork.  
“I don't care about you enough to get jealous, you ass”, Lukas stated and stuffed more food in his mouth to avoid answering any more stupid, idiotic, Danish questions.  
“You so do!” Mathias snickered. He found it very hard to feel threatened by glares from someone with cheeks all puffy from food.  
“You’re just being too damn arrogant as usual”, Lukas muttered after swallowing. So much for that plan.  
“Wow, nice one, babe. You really got me”, Mathias laughed.  
“Oh, shut up”, Lukas snapped and tried his best to look bored so the other would drop the subject.  
“Aw, you’re blushing!” Mathias cooed and rested his jaw on his hand smiling like he had just won the lottery - although he was sure this was better.  
“I’m breaking up with you”, Lukas threatened as soon as the words had left the Danes mouth.  
“You say that like every other day”, Mathias waved the words away with his other hand.  
“Well, I- This time I mean it!”  
“Yes, yes. You say that too”, Mathias swift his expression into a mockingly serious one, “Honey, we both know if you were really breaking up with me you would do it over a text”.  
“I would leave without a word”  
“Wow, kind of rude, don’t you think?” Lukas just shrugged.  
“What would I care?” At that Mathias just hmm-ed approvingly. He then raised the glass of beer to his lips to drink, and almost choked on it when he suddenly realized what it was Lukas was doing.  
“Wait! You’re trying to change the subject!” He pointed at Lukas.  
“’Trying’? I goddamn well did” Lukas deadpanned.  
“Whatever, you just don’t want to admit you were sooooooo jealous of that waitress hitting on me!”  
“What waitress?” Lukas asked with faked innocence.  
“Ohh no, you’re not fooling anyone”, Mathias shot back giving a pouty glare. Lukas sighed deep. He was starting to feel a little fed up with all this.  
“Yes well, it doesn’t really matter since I’m leaving now”. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.  
“Wait no! You can’t go!” Mathias shouted sounding alarmed, one hand trying to reach Lukas over the table.  
“What? I can go whenever I want to wherever I want to” Lukas stated pulling the jacket on.  
“Yes, while I very much agree with that I also happened to forget my wallet at home”, Mathias rushed and smiled trying to look as apologetic as he could. His voice sounded a little desperate as he wasn’t entirely sure if the other would actually leave him or if he was just VERY good with threating to. A moment of silence passed with Lukas glaring at him.  
“You fucker”, he finally muttered sitting back down.


End file.
